


If My Wings Could Fly

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [15]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Broken Bones, Fluff, Gen, Give wind a hug, Jealousy, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Pain, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric, give wind a break, jealous sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: All he saw was red as he attempted to fly off after the bird, but exhaustion overwhelmed him.
Relationships: Aryll & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Link's Grandma (Legend of Zelda), Link & Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	If My Wings Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au me and my friend ShortStack on the LU discord made, as I wrote this and they made some art on Tumblr!
> 
> yes the title is a bts reference don't @ mg
> 
> art is by https://shortstack757575.tumblr.com/post/628562213051973632/sorry-for-it-being-sideways-wingy-wind-bb-from !!!!!

Aryll was grinning from the bridge, ready to meet who he had saved. His heart twisted in pain as he remembered the events. It had been his  _ birthday _ . She was snatched before he could warn her. All he saw was red as he attempted to fly off after the bird, but exhaustion overwhelmed him. He heard a gasp behind him as the last thing he saw was Tetra and a worried expression on her face.

When he woke up, he saw his Grandma beside his bed. She perked up when she saw him stir.

“Grandma?” he murmured, attempting to sit up. She gently pushed him down with a sad look on her face.

“My Grandson,” she whispered, “you have a long adeventure ahead of you. You know that?”

Link stared at her in confusion as she gave him a green stack. He unraveled the contents and stared at the Hero’s tunic. He ran his fingers over the rough fabric.

_ I’m not a hero, I let Aryll be taken. _ He looked up at his Grandma to tell her this but she shook her head.

“Go, Tetra’s waiting for you.” From there, Link pulled on the green tunic, his Grandma helping pull his wings through. 

“Why can’t I fly?” He whispered to her as they walked to the deck of the house. His Grandma’s gentle smile faltered, before she spoke.

“You lost some feathers. They’ll grow back, but it’ll be a while.”

Link gulped as he walked onto the ship, Tetra smirked at him and he attempted to smile back. It suddenly hit him he didn’t say farewell to his Grandmother and so, he went to the back and waved as big as he could to her. He waited a second before he saw small waves back. But he smiled, and looked into the ocean in front of him, determined to get Aryll back.

He snuck through the hideout of the Helmaroc King, under big barrels and in the shadows. He lost his sword somewhere, opting to take the enemies weapons to fight. He honestly had no idea where Aryll was, opening a huge ass door that might lead him somewhere. It did. His eyes brightened as he saw a cage full of young blonde girls. He ran over to search for Aryll.

The 9-year-old gasped when she saw Link, she let out a cry of, “Big brother!”, and ran to the edge of the cage, grasping onto the bars. Tears entered his eyes before he shook his head to take the matter of getting her out.

“I’m getting you out, okay?” The little girl nodded and sniffled. He noticed her clothes were dirty and made a mental note to get her new clothes. He was so focused on getting her out, he didn’t notice a heavy thud behind him. Aryll’s eyes widened and her breath quickened.

“L... Link!” She stuttered out, and the mentioned looked up at her. She pointed with a horrified look on her face and so he turned, eyes growing wide at the monstrous bird in front of him. 

“Oh shit!” He cursed and stumbled back into the bars. “Oh shit, oh shit!” 

The Helmaroc King simply grabbed him in his beak and flew up, throwing him hard across the sea. Link could only gasp for air as gravity took over, forcing him down onto the sea. All he felt was pain, heard a sickening crack, and tasted the sea before his vision darkened.

When he regained consciousness, he was... he was in a  _ boat _ ? No, that couldn’t be, Link was  _ sure _ he had died. He sat up, ignoring the way his back burned with pain. He shakily took a few breaths, looking around him was just sea. But he was indeed in a boat.

A  _ small _ boat, that can only carry one person. He blinked, trying to figure out who had possibly got him onto this boat. He didn’t realize the literal head of the boat turning to him.

“Ah! You're finally awake!” Link gasped and snapped his head up to the sound, seeing a  _ dragon head _ ? They stared at each other before the boat introduced himself. 

_ Okay, he was dreaming. _ Link listened to the boats story when another name popped up.  _ Ganondorf... _

A new name meant that Link’s adventure wasn’t over after getting Aryll, but there was an even bigger bag. Link groaned at the thought.

When Link finally held Aryll into his arms he felt the air around him finally relax.  _ Never again will I let you leave me. _

When he discovered Tetra was actually a princess named Zelda, he couldn’t believe it, he wanted her to change back, but they were so close to Ganondorf, so he didn’t speak.

He held his breath as Ganondorf delivered his monologue, wondering what a desert was but never interrupted him. Link stared as he began to touch the triforce, but the former King of Hyrule got to it first, wishing for it to flood all around him.

Link shook as he jumped off of Ganondorf and the Master Sword in his face, blood gushing down. Tetra- Zelda- pulling him away as the Demon King turned to stone and water pooled around their ankles. Link let the tears stream from his face as he reached for the former King, but the King didn’t reach back.

He sat there as he was helped back to Outset, but a storm brewed around them before they could get there. The next thing he knew, he woke up on a shore with a fairy buzzing around him.

“You’re awake!” she had cried and lead him to her grandfather's house. Who was human? Like himself. Odd. But he let himself be dragged around, staying quiet the whole time.

He met a fellow named Linebeck who helped him travel the sea that was so unlike his sea it just wasn’t right. But he persevered throughout the whole thing. He gained the Phantom Hourglass, and the sword that was powered by the Hourglass. Or whatever, he was already done with everything.

When the end of his adventure came, he was heartbroken, the knowledge of the whole thing being a dream broke him. Both him and Linebeck held each other, but they were all granted a wish. Linebeck begged to be real, and Link was a little bit happier.

Link lived nicely for another year, despite his wing healing at an odd angle and his feathers growing at a slow rate. Eventually Tetra came to him and asked him to help him found New Hyrule. Of course, he agreed, and promptly screamed when he realized another adventure was headed his way.

Link was in the middle of visiting his Grandmother and Aryll when there was a loud knock on the door. He put a dish towel down and started talking to the door.

“I’ll get it!” Link called and opened the door, smiling warmly at a blond man with a nasty scar and some tattoos on his face.  _ Odd.  _ Link didn’t question it. “Do you guys need something?”

This dirty blond fellow stared at his wings and Link shifted slightly. However, the first man spoke.

“Is there a Link here?” He asked, his mouth in a thin line. Link grinned and pointed to himself.

“That would be  _ moi _ !” Link exaggerated his words. The man blinked- winked? “What do you need me for?”

“Well, you see, we have no idea where we are and were told Link lives here and he could help us out.” Link nodded and brushed his eyes over to the man behind him, noticing something odd.

“Is that the fucking Master Sword? That’s supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean!” The man with the sword gasped and glanced back at the sword, seemingly speaking with it.

“My name is Time, this is Sky. We have six others and we need your help,” Time spoke. Sky looked back at Link and whispered.

“How do you have wings?” Link blinked a couple of seconds before looking back to his light blue wings, almost forgetting about them.

“Oh. Some humans evolved wings when Hyrule was flooded. Most don’t have wings, but I seem to be special.”

Sky stared, envy clear in his expression, before sulking off, murmuring to the Master Sword.

“What’s his problem?” Link asked Time. Time shrugged.

“He told us he lived in the sky.” Link gaped at Time, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, while the old man let out a laugh and walked off, leaving Link to chase after him.


End file.
